December 30th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the next instalment of my Advent Calendar. After the first battle Harry and Zacharias become fast friends.Soon they realise that their feelings are more than platonic,but it takes a Christmas miracle for them to finally admit to those feelings


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **Mild SLASH

**Summary: **After the first battle of Hogwarts Harry and Zacharias Smith become fast friends, but soon they realise that their feelings for each other are more than platonic, but it takes some mistletoe and a Christmas miracle for them to finally admit to those feelings. Harry/Zacharias Smith

* * *

**December 30****th****: **

_A Christmas Miracle_

_***_

"Hey Harry," Zacharias stated as he plonked himself down at the table in No.12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hey Zach," Harry mumbled sleepily leaning his head on the blond's shoulder.

Ever since Zacharias had found Harry the night of Dumbledore's death they had been inseparable, now it was nearly two years after the final battle and they were still as close as two friends could be. Ron had been surprised and unsurprisingly disgruntled when Harry started spending his time with Zacharias instead of him and Hermione but Harry couldn't really bring himself to be too bothered at the time.

Sure they were friends and Harry loved them both to pieces but they had just begun to date and they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice that Harry was suffering. Zacharias did though. Ever since he found Harry in the Room of Requirement that fateful night in Harry's sixth year, crying and lying in his own vomit he'd become protective of Harry, he'd been whatever Harry needed. A friend to have a laugh with, someone to listen, a shoulder to cry on, someone to pick Harry up when he fell down and someone to share the burden that had been placed on Harry's shoulders, if only for a while.

He'd gone with Harry, Hermione and Ron on the hunt for Horcruxes and had stood by Harry's side during the final battle, and now here they were sat amongst their friends and Harry's surrogate family, the Weasleys, on Christmas morning.

"Here we go dears, bacon and eggs," Mrs. Weasley stated as she set down a couple of platters of food in the middle of the table and they all dove in.

_***_

"Time for presents," Ron stated as he pushed his plate away from him after his second helping of the food.

"Oh Ronald, do you always have to be so impatient?" Hermione huffed, although there was a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Sorry 'Mione, can we please go and open presents now?" Ron asked with an unconvincing innocent smile.

***

Harry was still amazed, even after years spent with the people he called family, by the number of presents he received as he glanced again at the pile by his feet. The present opening had finished nearly two hours ago and they were all sat in the living room waiting to be called for their Christmas Dinner.

Harry had just gotten up to go and help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen when he bumped into Zacharias in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Zach," He stated with a smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zacharias asked.

"Very much," Harry replied, "I'm just going to see if Mrs. Weasley needs any help in the kitchen," He continued and was just about to walk past his friend when a hand stopped him.

He looked at the blond, confused, and was met with a pair of lust filled blue eyes that both shocked and thrilled him. Were his feelings really returned? He wondered as he watched Zacharias' eyes flick up to the ceiling. Glancing up himself he saw the mistletoe on the door frame and smiled.

His eyes flicked back to Zacharias' with undisguised hope and were met with the smiling blue orbs of the man he'd been in love with for nearly a year now. Zacharias leant forward and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss filled with years of pent up passion and love which left them both panting as they broke apart for some much needed air.

Their eyes never left each other's as they checked to make sure that this was really happening. Harry leant in for another kiss, this one slower and sweeter than the first. They kissed languidly for a few moments before the moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat. Breaking apart for the second time Harry blushed when he saw Mrs. Weasley smiling at them from the corridor while Zacharias just grinned like his usual smug self and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, moving them out of her way and further into the living room before collapsing onto the sofa, pulling Harry down onto his lap.

Harry blushed as people gaped at them, Ron more than anyone.

"It's a Christmas miracle," Hermione muttered from where she sat next to Ron and the whole room burst into laughter causing Harry to blush even harder and bury his head into Zacharias' chest although he silently agreed with his bushy-haired friend.

* * *

So there's the next one. This is actually in my top five favourite entries for the whole thing so I hope you like it. Comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
